Vampiress Elite
Vampiress Elite is the unnamed vampire lord who seems to lead a group of Nobility Monster Mix. She and the rest of the group meet D to kill him when he walks into the blood farm the Nobles who invaded the Mars Colony have created particularly inside the capital city of Wells. She appears in Message from Mars. Appearance She is a gorgeous woman with alluring features using her appearance as a distraction, it seems as a means of power for all those who encounter her. She has smooth pale skin, long black hair down to the middle of her back with wild eyes that have a white iris, black pupil, and red sclera. She has long eye lashes with what seems to be purple eye shadow and purple lip stick and full lips. She wears leather looking elbow length black gloves with black leather looking high heel boots that goes up to the tops of her thighs. Her fingers have long white claws for finger nails coming out of the gloves. Her torso has see through black material with bits of leather covering the good parts just barely teasingly. Most of her arms are bare with the top of her shoulder having leather looking bits with spikes attached to it. The "cape" she wears looks more like a piece of a dress than a full length cape. It is attached to the see through parts just at the waist and flows down to her ankles all black with purple lining. Personality She is highly confident and has a strong command presence. She gives off the vibe of a dominatrix and warrior woman mix with the ferocity and blood lust of a vampiress. She seems battle honed and experienced in leading this group as they follow her commands with out question. She like most Nobles look down on half breeds of their kind and may be a full blood vampire herself and not changed, but this is unclear. Biography She meets D when he arrives in Wells and seems to be one of the invaders who initially took over the Mars Colony. She and her group attack D possibly in defense of the Blood Farm which she was guarding or under order. D makes short work of her group blazing through them in a speed blitz that hardly gives them a chance to react. She how ever seems to be toyed with by the hunter who saves her for last purposely playing cat and mouse with her and even leaving her alive after tossing a barrage of wooden needles where she barely survives using quick impressive acrobatic movements. Though she is willful and unwavering in her confidence she is easily dispatched with the others with one strike from the hunter's blade which stabs right through her head seemingly cutting through the fount of life killing her instantly. Powers and Abilities Vampire Powers- She seems to have the typical powers of vampire. Its unclear if she is a pure blood Greater Noble. Underlings Nobility Monster Mix Gallery Vampiress Elite blood scream.jpg Vampiress Elite.jpg D wooden needles Message From Mars 2.png D vs Nobility Monster Mix 7.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 6.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 5.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 4.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 3.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires